queen of snakes
by shewhodreamsoflifeandlove
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who you think, she is someone who will never  be suspected. but what happens when someone finds out? DM HG R R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Ok so this is a new story I just started, forgot about and then has a bout of inspiration lol. Ok so I've also hanged my name. It used to be Miss 'bookworm' Cullen. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I pulled the window open. It was 2:07am and everyone was fast asleep. Everything was silent, even the birds in the trees. It was like they knew something was going to happen. Something big. And I was going to be a part of it. It was bound to happen at some point, what with my dodgy family history. I can tell you one thing though; my secret is almost out the bag.

_My name is Hermione 'Granger'. Granger isn't my name at all though. It is the name of the muggle man that my mother married when we had to go into hiding because of my father. You see my father's name is Tom Mavolo Riddle and my mother's name is Anna Jane Riddle. I have a sister as well; Jasmine Holly Riddle, but we were separated in the fight and have long since accepted that she is dead. Also, if I'm being completely honest, Hermione isn't my first name. My full name is Georgina Elizabeth Riddle. When father was killed by Harry Potter we had to go into hiding and make everyone else think we were dead. For our own safety, of course. So mother and I moved to Hertfordshire and she married a muggle man to keep us safe. The clever part of this plan is that he thinks it is all part of the witness protection and so mother doesn't have to even act married when we are in our own home. We have just been waiting for the day when father comes back to us._

I swung my legs over the window sill and quietly let myself fall. I dropped into a fighting stance on the garage roof and tiptoed over to the edge. I jumped silently and landed on the porch roof. I was about 8ft up and as I peered over the edge I saw a figure moving towards the house. I couldn't see their face but I could see them looking around. He suddenly looked up at me and I made sure to stay as still as possible so that he wouldn't see me.

_I am now in my 6__th__ year of Hogwarts and, despite all my previous attempts at killing him, Harry Potter is still very much alive and still plotting against my father. His plans are always poorly thought out and barely ever written down, if they even think before acting. This sort of thing makes it harder to sabotage that plans._

Eventually he looked back towards the house. I crept around on the roof of the porch until I was right above the door and in front of the stranger who was still creeping silently towards the front door. As the figure came closer towards the porch light, I saw that he was wrapped up in a black cloak and had light blond hair and high cheekbones. My eyes widened a fraction when the light gradually exposed him as Draco Malfoy. I held back a gasp, raised my hood to hide my face and slowly got ready to jump.

Before Draco could take another step forward I dropped down right in front of him and stated in a cold voice "well, well, well Malfoy, did daddy send you out on another mission" 'that could be interpreted two very different ways' I thought sneakily.

Draco looked up at me in shock. His strained face going white and, once regaining his sense of speech, he said "I don't know what you are talking about, but I suggest that you state your name and business."

'I could have some fun here' I thought to myself, "I should really be saying that to you but here goes... lets just say that I am someone that your master will want alive. In fact if you did hurt me I think he would most likely kill you horrifically" I said the last bit quietly, almost to myself...

"keep on telling yourself that" he scoffed at my face, "but I don't think you're quite that important" he flashed me his infamous smirk, however it faded when I started laughing. It was a high pitched, cold, calculating laugh that was easily recognisable as almost identical to my fathers. i looked at the boys face and saw such fear that it made me laugh even more.

I spoke in the same cold, dead voice. Clear of all emotion "you have no idea who you're dealing with, boy" I watched as he gulped and backed away slightly, "I could kill you" I looked over him as if I was deciding on whether I should keep him alive or not. "or maybe not" I turned away from him slightly and started to walk back to the house, "oh and I live here so I strongly suggest that you turn around and mach straight back the way you came" I had reached the door by now and Draco had backed off, almost into the trees already. "oh and Draco?" his eyes shot towards mine and I watched as his face drained of all colour. No doubt seeing the red eyes and white face my father is so well known for.

""y...yes?" he croaked. His voice sounding like he hadn't spoken for days without anything to drink.

"Stay away from this house" I closed the door behind me before kicking myself as I realised that I had totally forgotten to ask what he was doing here.

'Never mind' I thought as I got into bed 'I'll find out soon enough'.

**Ok so here is the first chapter. Hope you all appreciate all the work I put into this and as I'm writing this at 2: 14 am wishing I was already asleep. Please tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ok so new chapter. Sorry for the long wait I know there are a lot of people who are probably annoyed about that. Thanks so much to all who reviewed. It's what keeps me going peeps. **

**Oh and disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other things that you may recognise :D**

It was the first of September and I was heading back to Hogwarts for my 6th year. The last time I had seen anyone from school was 4 days ago when Draco Malfoy came to the house. I was still no closer to finding out what he was doing there. I had decided to watch him very closely this year and keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour.

I had no sooner got onto the platform before I was engulfed by hugs from my two least favourite friends. Harry and Ron had practically knocked me over and we were now getting in everyone's way as they tried to get to the train.

"Ok guys we're going to have to move." I said as kindly as I could which still resulted with a strict tone that you would've thought belonged to a teacher. I made a face over their shoulders and I noticed out the corner of my eye Ginny Weasley looking at me with a shocked expression. Oops, looks like I'm going to have to talk too little miss Weasley. At least she isn't as bad as her annoyingly stupid brother and The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-die.

In actual fact Ginny had grown up quite a lot from the previous years. Her hair had grown longer and it could be my imagination, but it had started to look a little darker than the normal flaming red that made her family stand out from the rest. She had also filled out during the summer and had grown into the young woman that was now walking over to meet me.

"Later. Common room 6 o'clock." She muttered as she brushed past us.

"Hey, mione, what was up with Ginny? She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Maybe she caught sight of your hair." I spat out as I shoved past them. Maybe I should have been more careful and been a little more polite.

As I climbed aboard I was whisked back into my memories and the reason things are the way they are.

_After Fathers failed attempt to return during the tri wizard tournament and then the uneventful year for the whole of my fifth year at the castle, I did not hold much hope in whatever plans people had come up with._

I sat contemplating these thoughts before the compartment door opened and non other than Draco Malfoy walked in. At first he had his signature smirk before I gracefully stood up and said.

"I do believe that this is my compartment. Therefore I would like you to get out." He looked shocked at the amount of authority and I smirked as his mask dropped for a few seconds to show the boy behind. Then the moment was gone and the smirk was firmly back in place. I had to admit that he looked good this year. I hadn't got more than a glimpse the night at my house so I was surprised when I saw he had filled out and those muscles _had_ to be from being on the Quidditch team.

"Well too bad I'm sitting here now." He sat in the seat opposite me and put his feet on the bench I was sitting on. We sat there in complete silence for the rest of the journey , watching the grey looming country- side dart past through the windows, but as we were getting off the train at the platform at hogsmede, I saw the tell- tale twinkle in his eye that I had come to associate with the nosy headmaster. This was the sign I had been waiting for to tell me that my dad had sent someone on a successful mission 'maybe I wont have to hide who I am for much longer' the though swirled around my head as I got off the train.

"Why on earth do we have to wait for the midgets to be sorted?" Ron's voice cut through my quiet contemplation as his whining became more persistent.

"Well Ronald, if you try to remember when you were a first year," she began as though talking to a child, "we had to be sorted to know what table we could sit at and therefore eat at." Ron had become more well built over the summer; he had filled out and become more stocky instead of the tall, lanky, awkward boy I waved goodbye to from platform 9 ¾ at the end of last year. However, he may look more like a man but his mentality still remained that of a 3 year old and that, paired with old hatreds, made being civil a long forgotten dream with me very carefully disguising my disgust at the two boys eating across from me.

I looked at the ceiling and saw the inky black sky above that matched my mood perfectly. The hall had been decorated for the welcome feast and amid the gold, blue and red decorations I noticed that there were no greens anywhere. A fact that, although overlooked by many, did not go unnoticed by a certain member of the Slytherin house. As though he felt my eyes on his face he looked up and smirked at me making me frown and look away.

"Mione are you ok, you've been acting weird," oh great just what I needed, another idiot noticing my attitude. I turned to look at Harry, but as I opened my mouth to speak an ear- piercing scream filled the air.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Ginny Weasley stood in the entrance hall, frozen with what I assumed to be fear. He back was as straight as pole and she was looking straight ahead, through anyone who stood in front of her.

I pushed my way to the front and looked deep into her eyes. I had a feeling that it was mind control of some sort and I was right. I crept into her mind. Slowly, so as to keep risk of any damage low. I reached out to her and gently but firmly pulled her consciousness back to the top.

I wasn't sure why I did it, but something was stopping me from just leaving her there. I caught her as she fell forwards into unconsciousness. I felt a strange protectiveness towards the girl in my arms and, as much as that thought scared me, I knew I would have to protect both her and my secret.

**A/N: thanks so much for all the great reviews.**

**I want to say thank you to: **DMBTwilight

Blondpierogi

AliceMary Whitlock Cullen-Hale

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

Amour le sabre

DifferentKindOfGirl

roni2010

cosmoGirl666


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. If there is anything you do recognise it is a miracle and it has been a spontaneous burst of creativity lol :) also an advanced sorry; I've gone a bit description crazy in this chapter. I'm sorry about the long wait; exams are back:'(**

**Thank you so much guys! Didn't think you would all like my story so much. This is my most reviewed story. I'd also like to say thank you to: puppyeyes2003, EmmaAllieCullen, vampgirl94 and DaphneandBellatrixPotter. Your support means so much to me**.

I took Ginny upstairs to my private bedroom that, after bargaining for 5 years, I had finally got this year. The room was everything you wouldn't expect. Three walls were a pure white wall paper with slight patterning of silver and black squares, while the fourth was black with silver swirls adorning it. The quilt and pillow cases were pure white with a strip of black pattern on it. There was a matching wardrobe, chest of draws and bedside cabinet that were a soft pine colour. The rest of the room was messy with rubbish thrown in the general direction of the bin and notebooks and sketch pads left on the floor. There was only one piece of art work on the wall and it was a canvas painting of a blood red rose that almost looked like it was dripping blood off the petals. It was defiantly not what you would expect from the Gryffindor princess herself. There were a few things that w_ere_ what people would expect, though a little different from what is normally in a dorm. Those were the laptop sitting on the bedside cabinet, the I-pod on the chair next to the desk and the stereo on the chest of draws. They were the typical muggle- born possessions. Once you found a way around the no electricity problem, which is easily solved with a simple spell to replace electricity with magic. This, of course, was a small feat for the cleverest witch of the age.

_All the muggle- born stuff must be rubbing off on me. _It was a thought that left a bad taste in my mouth. Although I had to admit that muggles did have pretty good ideas sometimes, I still didn't like them. They were too ignorant of the world around them. I mean, can anyone really condone some of the things they do. Like guns. I think that they must be the worst invention ever. They were instantly the 'it' weapon. It was almost like walking into a bad western every time I walked down a London street. Even the great Dumbledore would have to agree that Aveda kerdavra is a more humane way of killing that guns or knives. They hurt a whole lot more and leave an awful mess and fingerprints as proof.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a groan that forced its way between Ginny's lips. Her hair fell in soft waves around her head and her rose pink lips stood out boldly from her pale skin, but the effect was marred by the look of pain on her face, the unnatural pallor of her skin and the cold sweat glistening on her forehead. I hurried over to her. Out of all those people I had surrounded myself with, as necessary, Ginny Weasley was the most genuine and tolerable. She was a person that I could possibly get along with constantly and not just because I am undercover and have to put up with them no matter what. Unless I want to try and deceive my father. I would, however, think that he would let me go f I really wanted that life.

As I reached her bedside she shot up gasping for air and clutching at her throat. I sat down next to her and held her close to me, rocking her in my arms while she cried. It was a common occurrence that after legilimens was performed on a person they often went into a form of shock that often had them out cold for hours or even suffering from amnesia is used extensively for long amounts of time. So it was surprising that she was awake this early. 'She must have natural occlumency shields' I thought. 'That's weird. I didn't know her family had any history of occlumens or legilimens.' Oh well they probably don't even know.

When Ginny had eventually calmed down enough to speak I asked her what happened and who invaded her mind.

"It was that lestrange woman. Bellatrix lestrange." She managed to gasp out. I looked down at her with a grim expression. I lent my head on my hands and spoke "it looks like I'm going to have to talk to dear old 'Trixie."


End file.
